


We're each standing on our own mountain

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do what we can with what we have.<br/>And sometimes, it's not enough....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Quick note.  
> I'm writing up the next few chapters of 'broken bones' but it's going to take a while. Instead of me disappearing like before, I have decided to put something new up.  
> This is actually a first for me, many of my readers and reviewers alike know that i have what you may call a soft touch, meaning that I don't go deep and dark in certain areas eg, sex, violence etc so this will be. I don't do pure unadulterated smut but I LOVE reading it and everyone here has the talent for it. I afraid don't, that won't stop me from trying though. This won't have smut but hopefully it'll still be enjoyable ;)
> 
> Anyhow, like i said this is new territory for me so bare with me. It may be smooth sailing, it may not be but I'm sure that you all will let me know :)
> 
> Anyway, same as before ( eventually you'll get bored of me saying this...) 
> 
> Post one chapter up now and see how it goes. Regardless, this will have an ending. 
> 
> I will conclude 'broken bones' but please give me some time and enjoy this as you wait!!
> 
> Thanks again, and yes this is quite short but I did so purposely, you'll see ;)

We're each standing on our own mountain.

 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder’ series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

‘ _How long has it been?’_

_‘Three hours and counting. Shall we stop or carry on?’_

_‘Carry on. But don't kill him.’_

 

If he wasn't so preoccupied with being hanged from a meat hook Akihito would've thought listening to the man speaking to someone on the phone in French sounding quite nice.

Never mind the fact that he was just heading to the local supermarket when all of a sudden a black van pulled over to the curb which wasn't at _all shady_ in the middle of the day, and out jumped three armoured men and blindsided him, knocked him out and bought him here. Wherever here is.

 

And of course, today of all days Akihito had forgone taking his phone or pager with him. For all tense and purposes Asami may think he's still at home or at the very least making his way back. And now that he's really thinking about it, Akihito wondered if Asami would've noticed either way, the man hasn't stepped out once from his _precious Sion_. He was knee deep in whatever deals he had lined up that all he got was a cautionary warning from Kirishima to behave. Yep, look how well that turned out. He was completely innocent this time….

 

He was not focusing on anything other than his own worth to Asami when one of his legs was yanked up and a metal baseball bat was swung. Smashing his femur.

All that was heard was screams…

 

 

“Have the shipment moved from eight to ten. Then have the logs for the two hotels and clubs at downtown Tokyo faxed over. I want to see how sales are in both, we may need to change management if there are discrepancies in the profit margins compared to the stock market.”

And with a silent nod in confirmation of his orders Kirishima placed a glass of water down for Asami and left to do as instructed. Three weeks. It's been three weeks since he Asami and Souh had seen the outside world without the window barriers, it's lucky this building is well equipped for he probably would've gone mad without a decent bath and food. And that's not all.  
It's also been three weeks since they even heard Takaba's voice or seen his face, the boy had his charm that much Kirishima could admit to, but more than that, he made Asami a better version of who he is.

 

Gulping down the liquid like a man in a desert, Asami placed the glass back down on his desk, wiped away the condensation from the glass on his handkerchief and walked over to his floor to ceiling window.  
He owned this city there was no mistaking that statement. From the common hoodlums to the big rollers there wasn't anything that happens here that Asami didn't know about. And yet, there was something going on right beneath his nose and whatever it is, it's certainly not good.

He was enjoying the respite when his intercom obnoxiously went off signalling that someone wanted his attention.  
Wiping away the exhaustion from his face, Asami pressed the button and the words that Kirishima said when he broke through his office's silence made his blood run cold.

 

_‘Sir. Takaba sama is here. And he's a mess.’_

No words, no commands, no explanations of the circumstances that had occurred. Asami grabbed his suit jacket and marched out.

Yes, he did own this city.

And this city will soon remember that….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will deal with this.  
> Just don't expect it to be done overnight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This was supposed to be up later on this evening but I got so into the rhythm of it that I done this much quicker.  
> I just spent the past hour having an argument with my phone to format my writing, bold letters, italics ect. This annoyed me... Seriously... 
> 
> Anyway, that aside, thanks so much for your interest and your comments and kudos, they are well received and treasured.
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!!
> 
> :D

We're each standing on our own mountain part 2.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.(So, please don't sue me.) 

Three hours prior…

‘ _**here's how it's going to go. You are going to be let free. I don't care how you get back but you WILL head to Sion and tell Asami what transpired here. You are nothing to us, at all so don't mistake this for leniency. Do you know what I see when I look at your face? A fucking brat who's playing at the grown ups table acting big but knowing fuck all. It means nothing to us because you are nothing. Remember that.’** _

 

And he did. He held all of those words right up to the point where he was kicked out the warehouse and literally dragged himself to Asami's workplace. He was hurting, God how he was but he grinned and bared it even when the receptionist openly sneered at him. But before he could even speak, she raised an all so perfect manicured finger at him and told him that the halfway house was two blocks down. He was beyond his limits in regards to crying out when Kirishima came by to check for mail and that's when Akihito passed out..

“He’s femur hasn't been completely smashed. My guess? It was done cleanly, it will heal without problems in a cast, at least until I book him in for surgery. I don't know how he did it, but to walk way over here in that condition? It's no wonder he passed out. Truthfully, I expected him to passed out way before now.” Asami was livid. He specifically asked Kirishima to send an email to Takaba to keep himself away from trouble and look what happens? That damn brat of his finds it anyway. He sometimes wonders why he keeps him around.

‘ _ **Because he's a good lay**_.’

Sure, that made tons of sense the last half a dozen times he ran that excuse through his mind. But now, seeing a tranquilised Akihito laying on his couch having him leg fitted with a cast? Asami didn't know anymore about where he stood with Akihito. If he ever stood at all.. And yet, watching Akihito getting his leg set raised a whole heap of red flags, some were justified, others more so. But, Asami knew Akihito, knew that if he was instructed to by either himself, Kirishima or Souh, he would do as he was told. So why? Why did he go out and find trouble when he was told not to?

“I didn't. They found me.”

Asami wasn't even aware that he had said that question out loud. Rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the stress built there, Asami calmly walked over, sat himself down by Akihito's raised leg that was still being plastered. But before he could even speak up, Akihito jumped the gun first. “First of all. I got your message loud and clear, I merely went out to grab some food in the off-chance that you may grace your own damn house a visit when a black van pulled out of nowhere and I was bundled in. Secondly, no I don't know who they were but they were French and they never once spoke to me directly. For the most part I was hanging on a meat hook and they just stood there and looked at me. But they knew who you are and so they let me go. Literally, they uncuffed me and the only order I got was to make sure that I arrived here and that you would see me. They like you and your _charming_ receptionist made it clear that i'm a disdain to you. I know that i'm not worth much but at the very least you and Kirishima could admit that to my face.”

Looking at Kirishima's face who looked just as shocked as he felt, Asami patiently waited until the doctor had finished and only when he gave care instructions for Akihito's leg and he had excused himself, did Asami speak. “Do I find you childish and immature? Yes I do. Do I find your naivè sense of justice ridiculous and annoying? Absolutely. But make no mistake Takaba, I **DO** treasure you. You can be petulant at the best of times and you remind me of a time long since past. But never, **NEVER** had I wished ill upon you. Nor do I find you ‘disdainful’ Takaba. Never. Now, we are going to find out who's responsible but for now you need to sleep. You're in a lot of pain and right now isn't the time for such conversations. We'll leave in an hour or two for the hospital.”

Standing up and doing up his suit jacket Asami gently pushed Akihito into a laying down position before he gathered his cigarettes and lighter and with a nod of his head, he and Kirishima left and locked Akihito in his office. The fact that Akihito's kidnapper wanted Akihito to escape, even aided in it and wanted him to come to Asami's workplace meant that both himself and Akihito were targets. He was safe here in Sion, especially with a busted leg 8, but that meant nothing when compared to his stubbornness. For now though, his locked door will suffice.

“It makes no sense to me sir. I know that he's not making this up, nor is his broken leg faked. But Asami sama? This is messed up, and that's saying something.”

Humming in acknowledgement Asami all but rammed his thumb on the elevator call button and spoke. “Perhaps. But this is Takaba we're talking about here. Yes he's dramatic, but even he wouldn't blindly go searching for trouble then limp all the way here. He's like a wounded animal, he rather lick his wounds clean than Beg for leniency. Look into any suspicious activities down where Takaba went. Me and Souh have a meeting with Idate. Text me immediately if you find something.”

And with a parting nod, the pair split up and headed for their respective destinations. Having approached the room where Asami could clearly hear Idate hissing like a cat, he raised an eyebrow to Souh who merely shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. “He's being loud. I couldn't stand in there and listen to him going on and on about ‘how unacceptable it is for me to be kept waiting’. Sir? He's annoying.”

Smirking, Asami waited for Souh to open the door and immediately he knew what his trusted man had meant, he is annoying. “I demand Asami be here this instance!!”

“Well, I'm here. You demand nothing and would you kindly stopped shouting in my receptionist’s face.” Taking aback somewhat, Idate straightened up his appearance and sat down on one of the chairs available. Asami watched on in amusement as Idate tried to get his breath back. This man looked exactly like a remnant of a time long since gone, a time when you could raise your voice and achieve anything you desired. Those days are long gone now, if you wanted something? You had to _**earn it.**_ It's that simple.

“Now then. My apologies for the delay Idate san but something of a problem came up that required my attention for the last few minutes. But I'm here now so what is it that you need that required you to act like a pompous idiot who despite having a great education behind him, decided to act as if he owns the place and had the audacity to raise his voice to my employees?”

Clearly it's been a long time since Idate has faced a person with such power, if we were judging anything on his appearance right now. He was sweating profusely, there were visible stains under his armpits and that's not even mentioning the build up on his wrinkled forehead. Glad that he got his status across, Asami merely leaned back, draped his right leg over his left and with all the patience of an army sergeant doing his annual inspection merely watched and waited until the man who demanded attention got his nerve in place and listened as he made his proposal.

“That man is a first class prick. Make sure that once he signs the contract that he keeps his nose away from any of my establishments. I don't need him soiling my reputation. Regardless of how repulsive he is, the fact remains that Idate still has power and connections that I'd like to be linked into.”

“Sir. He's definitely something else that's true. Kirishima had texted me by the way. He knew that with Idate being there you wouldn't be free to retrieve your phone. He has found the black van that Takaba was taking in. He also found his hoodie and his wallet. He's having the van towed so we can comb through for trace evidence.”

Stopping midway in the corridor after listening to Souh's report from Kirishima, Asami frowned darkly before he turned around and spoke silently. “Fine. Keep this between us three for now. Have additional men help but don't tell them the nature of the investigation. Relay that to Kirishima too. Have the car ready in ten minutes, I have to take Takaba to the hospital. Call immediately if there are any problems.” Nodding in confirmation, Souh was already speed dialing up Kirishima and the parking lot and headed to his own office. Some things are better not spoken out loud.

“His rehabilitation will take six to eight depending on how well Takaba will agree to the resting requirements needed in order to recover without problems. As I have said before the break was indeed clean, he had to have a few pins attached but he'll be able to move around with the aid of crutches but it's preferably better if he remained in a wheelchair. You can see him but be warned, he's as high as a kite right now.” Smirking, Asami was led silently too Akihito's room and upon entering, he knew what the doctor meant.

Akihito was waving his hands around as if he was swatting away flies and noticing Asami, he held his hands up in stop sign and only when the doctor excused himself and shut the door behind him did Akihito speak. “I won't be able to ride you now!!! It's gonna be ages until I get fucked by you. Isn't it? And that's not even accounting for the three week absence you had. You best give me a blow job every once and awhile.”

Oh how Asami wished he was allowed to record this. Problem with being medically induced stoned - you tend to forget all that's being said. Damn. “Yes, yes Takaba. I'll make sure that you are well and truly sated. Now lie down you stoned brat. Sleep, i'll be here when wake up.”

And just like that, with the attention of a goldfish , Akihito checked out.

Sighing in exasperation Asami took off his suit jacket, tie and vest and laid the items by Akihito's feet and took out his phone. While he has some peace and quiet, he may as well get some work done. Today may not have gone as smooth as he had hoped, but Asami did get a ten million yen per month deal done and he was pleased to know that Takaba's recovery will be happening without any bumps on the way. Now then, he just needed to know who did this, for what reason and most importantly.. _**Why**_?..... TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember a time when we were going about our normal routines..... Do you?.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Thank-you all so much for your comments and kudos, they are humbly accepted and treasured by me. 
> 
> And now, a big announcement from me.  
> *pauses for dramatic effect*
> 
> I'm breaking for AO3 sex chapter cherry!!
> 
> As I have said before, I don't write smut or sex scenes in general, I just lead up to it without details. I love and I mean LOVE reading them but I honestly don't think I have the midas touch in regards to doing it myself, no pun intended... 
> 
> That being said, I decided to brave it, throw myself into the deep end and just do it, again no pun intended. 
> 
> This is tame compared to other's out there, I know it and you'll know it too, that being said, this is in that respect new territory to me. Feel free to compare this with others, I have that coming but please don't be so harsh on this. 
> 
> I hope to be a bit braver and write more sexy times for the pair, I mean that's what the 'finder' series is about, but hopefully this will do a bit of justice, not a lot, but still. This is a flashback chapter, this is before Akihito's abduction. I spoke to another reviewer and told them about my inspiration for this. If anyone has seen the CW show 'arrow', you'll know that it flashes back to the time when Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow is marooned on the island and back at his home.  
> I'll break it up so you'll know when we're in the past and when we're in the present. 
> 
> I'm being deliberately vague with Akihito's assault, but you'll see for yourself. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the chapter I've been dreading, please give feedback if you can, I need to know just how bad I sucked at this!!
> 
> But apart from that, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

We're each standing on our own mountain part 3.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. (So, please don't sue me.)

 

Three weeks prior… 

 

“Takaba. Are you listening to me?”

“Mmhmm.”

Clearly he wasn't, so Asami decided to have some fun. 

“The sky is falling. And I can see mercury.”

“Ok.”

‘Alright then. You asked for it.’

“I'm thinking of letting myself be bottom. Are you interested?”

“Yeah sure. Wait, WHAT?!!!”

Chuckling, Asami folded his newspaper, sat it beside him before he carried on speaking. 

“Now you pay attention. It's about time you did you know that you won't be seeing me for a while. The least you can do is remove your eyes from your laptop and speak to me. It's a rarity that not many have the luxury of having. You should be honoured.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Akihiko unplugged his laptop from the charger packed everything away before he calmly placed himself on Asami's lap and spoke against his lips. 

“Sorry. This article is taking up so much of my time that I kinda forget to chill. But now that you have me and my undivided attention, what do you want to do?”

 

Clearly taking that as the invitation that it was Asami hoisted himself and Akihito up which caused Akihito to wrap his legs around Asami's waist, Asami calmly strolled to the master bedroom where he placed Akihito down and admired his state.  
Clearly he was just as horny as he was, judging by the tenting in his jeans. 

“Close your eyes for me. Stay still and do not move. Let me take care of your needs. Just this once I'll allow you to have whatever you want from tonight's session.”

 

Without waiting for a response or a sign to stop, Asami without delay or thearactics took off all his clothes and proceeded to do the same with Akihito. Placing kiss upon kiss down warm skin, Asami worshipped every nook and cranny of Akihito's form, seizing every opportunity to place a love bite in between knee and elbow joints.

Aligning his adonis belt with Akihito's, Asami latched his lips to Akihito's Adam apple and slowly teased the lump with his lips and tongue, all the while enjoying the vibrations coming from Akihito's throat as he moaned in pleasure. Not to mention the grinding of his erection against his own.  
Sliding upwards just slightly, Asami kept his lips on Akihito's skin before he spoke directly into his ear. 

“Relax and breath nice and slow Takaba. You don't get to pass out until we're done. And we're just getting started.”

And judging by the shiver of anticipation coming from Akihito? He knew he had made his point. 

Slowly ghosting fingers up and down his spine, Asami slowly but gently gripped Akihito's backside and pulled history legs up to wrap around his hips. Not once stopping his ministrations of his lips to Akihito's throat, Asami slid his fingers between Akihito's gluteus maximus and deftly but carefully began to probe into his inner walls. Hands already slick with lube, Asami literally massaged Akihito's inner rings of muscle and in doing so earned him some interesting words from the man below him. 

“Damn it Asami!! Either fuck me or I'll do it myself!! I'm painfully horny in case you haven't noticed!!”

Oh how he did.  
Akihito was leaking, in fact it was to a point where he couldn't feel the difference between the lube he's using and what's coming out of Akihito's penis. 

“No. It's as I said. You won't be seeing me for a while, if Kirishima has anything to do with it. I'm going to be hauled up in my office for days. I'm going to be bored and horny and this right here? Will be my only release for a long time. I know that you'll probably jerk off when you can but at least indulge me and yourself here. Just for now.”

Looking down as much as he could in his current position and state, Akihito breathed in deeply and nodded in acceptance of what he was told. Asami is very rarely wrong in any aspect and he knew that while a quicky would definitely get the edge off, no-one else but Asami can satisfy him in this respect. 

Taking the nod as a sign of continuing, Asami easily breached the first tense muscle before the walls began to tremble slightly, Akihito and his body was becoming compliant with his actions. 

One finger became two then eventually three and all the while, Asami refused to hit Akihito's prostate. He teases a little, letting Akihito know that he had as always found it but never directly made contact. That comes later. 

Pulling Akihito's legs away, Asami lined himself up and as he entered Akihito's body, guided his lips up to Akihito's ear and hotly spoke into the organ. 

“How do you want it? Earlier you were begging and now you are silent. How do you want me to take you?”

Latching his arms around Asami's neck, fingers finding their way into ebony hair, Akihito gently bit the tip of Asami's nose before he spoke. 

“Slow but hard. Make me feel it. Make me remember the ache in the coming days when you are not here.”

“With pleasure. Wrap your legs around my waist. Keep your arms and hands exactly as they are. You better hold on Takaba, this is going to be one hell of a ride.”

No other warning, no time for Akihito to confirm his orders, legs found themselves back on strong hips, arms around a strong neck. And with one solid snap, Asami began….. 

 

 

“Your insatiable. I don't think i've ever said that to you. Have I?”

Laughing softly, Asami placed a cold glass of water into Akihito's hand and settled back on the bed. With nothing but his dressing gown on, Asami had a dark look in his eyes and instantly Akihito called him out on it. 

“What is it? Asami, what's wrong?”

Leaning over and taking the glass away from Akihito once he was sure he had finished hydrating himself, Asami cupped his face with both hands and with soft brushes under eyes with his thumbs, Asami spoke. 

 

“Like I said. It's going to be a long time from tomorrow that I will be able to touch and have you like this. I don't have as much self control as I once had. You literally bulldozed your way into my life, my world and my affairs but, I couldn't be more grateful to you for doing so. I will have a lot on my plate in the first week of heading to Sion so whilst I won't be able to send you a quick text. Know that I will try and contact you whenever I have the chance. That, and when I get back? We're going to finish what I started tonight.”

Chuckling softly, Akihito with achy hips, climbed back into Asami's lap, undid his robe belt, slid his hand down to the groin and whispered. 

“If that's the case? How about one more round now and the rest when you are back. We only had three and I do hate odd numbers.”

Shirking off the robe completely, Asami wasted no time aligning himself with Akihito again and with two hot words into his lover's ear, round four immediately took off. 

 

“Ride me.”

 

And boy did Akihito do just that…. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching an impasse.  
> We just need to decide what we're going to do next....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!!!
> 
> Yes i'm still alive. Yes I need to get off my backside and update my works.... Sorry?....
> 
> I have been struggling to just focus and get it up. Here in London we had our summer which consists of heat in the day followed by humidity at night which is horrible to sleep in... I hate it!!!
> 
> That being said, I have also lost my mojo, again... This sucks as I enjoy doing this so much!! But I will plough through and these stories will get their endings they and you readers deserve. 
> 
> So, here's the next chapter for this story, I am writing up the last chapter of 'broken bones' so hopefully that'll be up tomorrow. Also, this story contains some non fictional mentions of a group that was around during the sixties. If there are questions about this, feel free to contact me. 
> 
> A big shout out to RippedApart.  
> This came about due to our discussion we had. It may not be exactly as we discussed but I don't think he can do 'it' in his condition  
> ;)
> 
> Anyway, RippedApart, hope this at least makes you happy. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome!  
> Thanks also for your patience, support and enjoyment. It really does mean a lot. 
> 
> ^_^

We're each standing on our own mountain part 4.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the ‘finder' series, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane.  
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Twelve years ago….. 

 

‘Any restrictions here?’

‘Yeah. The boss wants his face identifiable. That's the only thing that's off limits here. Anything else is a free for all. However, no kill blows.’

 

‘This was getting old.’

Every three years or so, an up and coming Yakuza group had to flex their muscles, to prove that they weren't all talk. That they weren't squeamish. Weren't afraid to spill blood in the name of their ‘family’.

And unfortunately they had chosen the wrong target. A target who knew these sick rituals like the back of his hand. A target who will escape and will make these guys pay for this with their lives..

 

He kept his abdomen lax. Kept his breathing normal. He wasn't going to give anything away nor was he going to give them the satisfaction of grunting in pain. He learnt long ago that caving in with any form of recognition would give the enemy power. And in this world of theirs? Power is everything. Power is absolute.. 

 

One blow to the ribs.  
Followed by two more center mass in his gut.  
Three more followed in succession.  
Trail of blood passed through closed lips.  
Deep exhale passed through a narrow nose.  
Jaw clench and unclenched stealthily.  
Eyes opened with promise of death and pain.  
A snap of the wrist indicated a dislocation, possibly a break. 

Wide eyes turned and saw their hostage standing up, ignoring the blood still leaving his mouth. One look and they knew. They were all going to die. Very, very slowly… 

 

Screams could be heard, each one higher and louder than the one before it. They could smell the blood and the piss as some couldn't control their bladders. It stunk to high heavens but nothing smelled as sweet as the smell of good old fashioned revenge that radiated of Asami Ryuichi’s young shoulders. 

They stepped around the strewn bodies. Ignoring the blatant disembodiment and the barely conscious. Their boss needed them. Their boss needed to do this and then tend to hit injuries. Their boss had claimed retribution. And would do so for as many years as he lived…. 

 

Present day…. 

Sitting down in the recliner with his legs crossed, Asami wondered if he was ever that young. Mind you he wasn't the sentimental type or the type that would cling to the past so much. But remembering those days did make him realise just how much he had achieved by the time he hit his thirties. He was told that the next generation was always going to be better than the one before it and that they would succeed much quicker in some aspects than he did by the time they hit a milestone age. 

Watching Akihito's chest rise and fall Asami frowned at the cast around his entire leg. The doctor had said that the break was clean and although he needed a few pins and months of rehabilitation, Akihito will bounce back. Although he would hate the fact that he'll be immobile for quite some time, adding to the fact that he won't be moving around also.  
He needed to find out who's responsible for this. It's been a long time since he acted like a brute. But then again, those days when you can do as you please and the police were scared shitless have also faded away to the confinement of history books. 

Times have indeed changed. And they'll continue to do so. But Asami wasn't worried however, he rose to the top and no-one had the balls or the funding to take him on. He ruled the underground. It bent to his will. Not the other way around. 

“Kirishima. Has there been any news regarding this matter?”

Looking at the email on Asami's phone, Kirishima knew what he meant and spoke softly. 

“Yes sir. The shipment will be arriving in an hour's time. It could be delayed by two hours though.”

Grunting in acceptance, Asami gave Kirishima his phone and his secretary immediately headed out. 

It would take approximately another hour or so before Akihito completely woke up and the anesthesia cleared his system. That gave Asami an hour to pay someone a visit. A visit long overdue… 

 

“Erm. Mr Asami Ryuichi?”

“Yes, that's me.”

“Great!! My apologies. I am not a native. As if you couldn't tell.”

Smiling, Asami gestured to the elevator and the pair got in. He was currently meeting with a representative of a British bank, a well tailored man by the name of John Primrose. Although he had no intention of breaking into the European market, Asami had heard a lot about the old days of Great Britain. This is merely to educate him, should the time and opportunity came forward for him to explore other channels. 

“So, Asami is your surname then? My apologies again. I haven't been able to travel to Asia, much less hit Tokyo. I know a little bit of Japanese etiquette but you may have to indulge me in some respects.”

“Well Mr Primrose. For someone who has let to travel the globe? I'm genuinely impressed with your ability to speak fluent Japanese. Albeit with trepidation.”

“You can thank me cramming in seven hours a day reading and listening to Japanese. I had no idea they're so many language books and audio CD’s out there. From novice to beginners. I swear I aged by ten years over the last six months.”

Smiling yet again, Asami stood aside and waited until John was by his side and walked them over to his main office. 

“Now. Since we are done with formality and our greetings, shall we discuss the real reason I came here.”

And there it is. John, like Asami may have the outward appearance of a gentleman but they are far from it. 

“Yes. I know of the history of East London during the fifties and sixties. I also know that like these days, the way of gangs are waning. Is there a real profit to be made If I were to help you with your new enterprise.”

“So the rumours are indeed true. You really do your homework when it comes to new partners. My grandfather was an underling for the Kray twins . He wasn't as involved with their dealings as others were but he did his fair share of dirty jobs. Tell you what, as you have my data and graphs. Give me six months to prove I can sustain this project. If not? You'll get your loan back plus twenty percent interest. Either way, you'll still win, not a bad proposition is it?”

And it wasn't. The deal was as clear as glass and even if it did go belly up, there was still a profit to be had. And if it succeeds? The profit margin will still go up by twenty percent by three years. John definitely knows what he's doing. 

“Where do I sign?”

And with a smirk that can just about match Asami's, John brought out the contracts and closed the deal.  
This ended much quicker than expected, that gave Asami enough time to grab a quick drink with his new partner before heading back to see Akihito. Now if only he would be awake when he returns, that and remembering what he had said earlier…. 

 

 

“Now I know you're screwing with me. And not in the literal sense this time either. I sure as hell did not say that.”

Now he was really regretting not being able to record what Akihito had said. But then again there did seem to be a silver lining here. If you can call Akihito blushing, that is. And Asami being himself, he was going to torture him. 

“Really. And what do I have to gain by making this up? Hmm? I have no reason to lie about this and you are blushing like a bride on her wedding day. So then, what exactly are you thinking about?”

Akihito didn't really have a retort to that, so he just fidgeted with the blanket, all the while finding his bright blue cast very entertaining all of a sudden. Leaving Asami to smirk before he leaned over Akihito, nibbling his ear before he whispered into the organ. 

“Fear not. When you are discharged, i'm going to ride you hard and fast. I promise you, rehabilitation will be painless compared to what I'm going to do.”

And to seal his declaration, Asami placed a lingering kiss to his temple before he stepped away and out of the room, not however without missing the boner that Akihito was now amazingly sporting…. 

Indeed. Times have changed… 

 

After six more hours, and in Asami's opinion, Akihito's complaints that kept coming for what seemed like eternity, he was finally allowed to recuperate at home. Provided that he follows Asami's orders to a tee. And given that he was allowed some of his freedom back, he was just glad to get out of that sterile room. If he had to obey Asami? Well, that's a small price to pay. 

Reclining slightly in the limousine ride back to Asami's penthouse, Akihito was drifting off when he felt lips attack his throat. 

“Mmm. Asami what are you doing?”

“You seem tired. Allow me to help you sleep.”

Akihito didn't have time to respond. No sooner had Asami spoke, his lips began to work their magic at the same time that Asami's hand dived into Akihito's jeans, pulled down the zipper and removed Akihito's erect member. 

A few harsh tugs, followed by some heady moans that were swallowed by an extremely talented mouth was all it took for Akihito to orgasm. Because really, he's been in the hospital for too long and he had zero privacy to relieve the sexual energy build up. And damn did he need just that… 

And judging by the smirk he saw on Asami's face and the silent promise that more is to come? Akihito dived straight into dreamland and into a restful slumber. 

Never knowing that trouble had found the four….. 

 

TBC.


End file.
